Bella's Comet
by wickensblackemblem
Summary: what if the story about the mermaid disappearing came true that night on Mako with the Comet? based on the episode. final episode in season 3.


Bella's Comet

**Bella's POV**

The tentacle swirled higher and higher over our heads and looking over I saw that Rikki and Cleo were both panting and bobbing up and down slightly in the water. I felt at that moment like I had to be the tough guy in the situation and pull the extra load of the others. Though, my lungs protested and all of my muscles ached I needed to keep going. _Push harder, push harder, you can do it, if the legend of Eva is true and the wielder of the power disappears let it be me not them, I am willing to take my fate, they can live, let them live. _I plead towards the heavens in my mind.

My muscles were protesting as if they were on fire and I was mentally pushing myself harder to use more power then them, to at least give them a chance of surviving this cosmic event. My head hurt so badly that I began to feel dizzy and I saw blotchy spots in my vision, but looking over the others had relaxed slightly, they didn't need to use so much of their powers now. _I hope you survive this Rikki, Cleo, live long lives and tell Will that I love him, you are my best friends, and I hope that I won't have to leave you._

The three tentacles suddenly joined to create one massive one and it began rising higher off of the ground. I then saw a flash as the great comet burst to flames that engulfed a ring of air around it, then came a blast of sound from the explosion of fire that shock the volcano and the island itself, causing mass hysteria of rocks falling in all directions around us. I plead once more to the spirits to spare the lives of my friends and do away with me instead. I could accept my fate, I had moved so much that I had not made many friends, but here I met friends and I was in love, but I could give that up if that meant sparing them for me.

Another loud crash sounded as the tentacle collided with the massive ball of flame. The force was so great that it pushed all of us with an unknown force down into the moon pool. My eyes were still open but Cleo and Rikki had their eyes shut tight and they were hold hands, waiting for something to happen, for them to disappear. But instead I continued tumbling down farther then the moon pool's bottom, I realized that the other two were oblivious to the goings on and were still floating. I let the air bubbles escape from my lips as I tumbled farther into the great light below me. _Thank you, spirits, for sparing them and the others, I am now ready to accept my fate. _I thought, _goodbye Will, I love you and farewell Sophie and Zane and Lewis, I will miss all of you and goodbye Cleo, and Rikki, live long and happy lives, you were my best friends_. Those were my last thoughts as my sight went black and I fell farther into the endless abyss of white light.

**Cleo's POV**

Everything was quiet then and the bright light that had illuminated my eyelids had gone. I immediately assumed that we had died but saved the Earth from Armageddon. But I could feel the water around me and what I thought to Rikki's hand clinging to mine. _We can't be dead can we? But we have to be... it was in the prophecy._ I was so confused, I then opened my eyes to find Rikki floating next to me, still clutching my hand and her eyes were squeezed shut.

Suddenly I felt an odd sensation that I hadn't felt for a long time, my lungs were burning, how long were we under there? I swam upward pulling Rikki with me, her eyes shot open when she realized what had happened and she began pushing up with me. when we surfaced we both took huge gulps of air, and looking at our surroundings we were in Mako island's volcano like normal. Everything was in place except for the shattered rock. But that was the fault of Ryan and Sophie.

I had just adjusted back to normal but I suddenly remembered something _Bella_. That name stuck in my mind and I sucked in a sharp breath. "Are you okay Cleo?" Rikki sounded confused. At that point I was frantically searching around, absolutely sure that my eyes were as big as plates. "BELLA!" I shouted when I could not find her. Looking back at Rikki her eyes grew as large as mine, she understood. "BELLA, BELLA!" we both chanted looking for her still. It felt as if she would come out from behind the rubble and start to laugh saying something like 'I got you so good this time' but she didn't.

Suddenly we both had the same idea to dive back in. swimming to the bottom of the pool we saw a deep crease that had not existed before, it was large and had small rays of white light streaming up from it. I looked over at Rikki once more and her face was red and her eyes were puffy, she was crying, she never cries, she's the tough one. Surfacing again we both started to sob for our lost friend. Rikki was sobbing so hard I was worried that she would make herself sick. This was not good.

**Will's POV**

I watched as the last of Eva's Comet flew away in the distance, it was beautiful and deadly at the same time. I listened to the 'Ohhs' and 'ahhs' as I recalled the beam of water shoot out of the volcano

_Flashback_

_I was so worried, if the girls couldn't do it the Earth would end. And looking over at Zane he felt the same way. Suddenly the massive rock bust into flames and engulfed the air around it, the sound that it made was indescribable, it was so loud that I heard that Ryan guy fall backwards on something and Sophie let out a loud shriek. My hands flew over my ears instantly. I was praying that it would work but more so that the legend that the wielder or in this case wielders of the power would disappear wound not._

_At that instant a massive jet of water shot from the volcano and light up the sky around it. And when the jet made contact with the comet the sound was more like a sonic boom next to your ear than anything else. The force blew all of us back off of our feet and as soon as they could Sophie and Ryan ran screaming from there landing spots to the speed boat, they clearly wanted off of the island as fast as they could and all I could think of was the beautiful and no longer deadly comet soaring gracefully over Zane and my heads. _

_END FLASHBACK_

But I also had the deep feeling that something horrible was happening in the moon pool and I would not stand around star gazing if any of them were in trouble. "Zane lets go see if the girls are alright." I whispered in a barely audible voice, though, I know that he heard me.

**Cleo's POV**

We were both in shock by the look on our faces, _Bella's Gone. _Played over and over in my head while I sobbed, and looking over at Rikki it looked as if the two of us could make another moon pool solidly out of our tears. The moon was long gone now and I could picture Kim at home saying something like 'nothing exciting ever happens here' to dad and Sam. And thinking back to when we were actually creating the tentacle I knew that Rikki and I were both moaning and huffing at all of the pain it was giving us but when I looked over at Bella she had her jaw set and her eyes were twinkling with determination, her power-wielding arm held fast in the air, as I suspect using all of her power. But thinking back to Rikki and I we were only doing it half heartedly, that must have been why she was taken, she was wielding the most power.

My solemn thoughts were interrupted by voices and the sound of fabric against sand. Suddenly out of the small slide in the rock wall came Will and Zane. Walking towards us they looked very confused with pouty lips and furrowed brows. "Why are you crying you just saved the world you should be rejoicing?" asked Zane. Suddenly looking at will I saw his eyes widen and his jaw drop. Will looked frantically around the cave, to the crack that still had light coming from it in the moon pool to Me and Rikki. "Where's Bella?" he asked his voice quivering. I sobbed again before speaking. "Will Bella's gone, she was swallowed up by that crack, she is the next Eve."

**Will's POV**

What Cleo had said didn't register but when it did I became cramped in my own mind, I could feel the distant sensation of a hot tear trickling down my face and the even more so distant feeling of my knees and palms stinging as I fell to the ground in shock. Those words were the only ones that I could hear they played over and over again in my head, it was as if my brain was mocking me by repeating those words to me. in my trance I could see from glazed eyes the girls drying off and coming over to me, I could feel their hands lifting my upper body and leading me to the boat that Zane and I had brought. I wanted to think that she was swimming beside us as the girls were but she wasn't. I knew that I would not sleep that night and neither would they, and all the while those words played over in my head: _Bella's Gone._

**Bella's POV**

My eyes suddenly snapped open like a child who had just woken from a bad dream. I was on a sandy shore and I was clearly dry but I still had a tail and there was a woman standing over me, she was smiling from ear to ear. She was very pretty with long blonde hair and dark blue eyes. She sat down beside me and began speaking in an angelic voice.

"Child you are wise to sacrifice yourself for your friends and you will be rewarded for it but your time for death is not now, you must go back to the world of the living where your friends and family are and live with them. Because you fought so valiantly against the comet you will forever be honored by mer-kind as the saver of the world. Now go child, it may have been mere minutes here but in your world it is almost dawn, go now goodbye." And with that she closed her eyes and the air around me began to glow. There was a weird ringing noise and a flash of wind and I lost my sight again.

When I entered back into my world I looked at the watch on my wrist that shows the date, the lady was right it was almost dawn… but she hadn't told me that it would dawn of the next day! When I tried to hop to my feet my legs ached and my shoulders were on fire, but I knew that I had to be around someone that I knew. When my eyes adjusted I studied my environment and saw that Will's boat house was just at the mouth of the Warf that I was stand on.

With all of the strength I could muster I began to somewhat hobble towards the soft chairs that Will always had out for us to sit in. But as I walked it felt like someone was beating me over and over in the ribs and back, not to mention the fact that it felt like someone was draining my energy out by the pints with a hypodermic needle through my neck. By the time I reached the chairs I was about ready to faint, but I knew that Will was waiting so I pulled out any and all of my remaining strength and reached the door and began to knock, my vision was already double and black spots clouded my eyes.

**Will's POV**

I still couldn't sleep and it had been a day already, I missed her and felt out of line without her, it was as if with her gone the planets were out of line. My heart no longer felt whole. I was drifting of into the memories of her secret when a faint, very faint knock came form the door followed by a loud thug sound outside that sounded as if someone had fallen.

I was very confused as to who it was but I went to se who it was anyway. As I walked to the door I heard heavy breathing like someone had been running or in pain so before opening the door I looked out of the peep hole and saw nothing. Even more confused I opened the door to find something that I would never expected. There was Bella, lying unconscious on the foot of the door. "Bella" I whispered in shock.

When I snapped out of it my instincts quickly kicked in. I picked her up bridal style and carried her into my quaint home, I lied her down on my bed and started to think. _How did she get here? Why did she faint? Where has she been? Why does she look so broken?_ These where all questions that I would have to ask her when she woke up. I was still in shock from the other day when I thought she had died while saving our world. Now that I knew that she was alive I was in more shock then ever. How had she disappeared like the fable said, while it left the others behind and how had she turned up now with all of these injuries. At that point I could not wait for her to wake up the next day. 


End file.
